


We Can All Be Friends

by sourwolfstar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfstar/pseuds/sourwolfstar
Summary: This is a prompt I was sent on tumblr by an anon (so it's pretty short) a while ago and now I decided to publish it on here 'cause why not. Hope you enjoy it even if it's not much!prompt: the missing scene where tj and cyrus conspire to ambush buffy





	We Can All Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I was sent on tumblr by an anon (so it's pretty short) a while ago and now I decided to publish it on here 'cause why not. Hope you enjoy it even if it's not much!
> 
> prompt: the missing scene where tj and cyrus conspire to ambush buffy

Cyrus is sitting on one of the swings, with his feet almost touching the playground pavement. He’s staring into space, too focused to acknowledge his surroundings, thinking about what Buffy told him before, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

“Hey, Underdog, is everything alright?” Tj appears in front of him suddenly, startling him and almost making him fall off his seat.

“Oh my gosh, maybe warn me next time?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” the shorter boy squeaks, bringing his hand on his chest, his heart pumping fast and loud underneath.

“Well, I actually tried to catch your attention from the sidewalk, but you didn’t seem to notice me, so…” he shrugs, giving Cyrus an apologetic smile.

“Anyway - he sits on the other swing - what’s on your mind that got you so distracted?” he asks, sincerely interested and a little bit concerned.

“Buffy doesn’t want to rejoin the team.” Cyrus sighs, pouting. Then he looks over at his friend, who seems a bit surprised.

“She’s convinced that you won’t pass her the ball! I tried to change her mind, but nothing worked.” the boy adds, sadly. 

“C’mon, Underdog. She has every right to think that. I was a total jerk to her and I still haven’t apologized -”

“What if you do?” Cyrus interrupts his rambling, looking him in the eye.

“As I haven’t thought of that. The problem is that she won’t talk to me or even acknowledge my existence, so…” 

Cyrus gets lost in his thoughts for a moment, then states “Okay, we need a plan. First, we have to prove to her that you’ve changed, to do that you two have to play a game together. But you can’t play together, if she doesn’t rejoin the team…”

“We could play a one on one.” the other suggests, then asks “But there’s another small problem, how do I get her to play basketball with me?” 

“Well, that’s simple. She has to want to play and that means: she has to want to beat you, to prove that she’s better than you.” Cyrus smiles, satisfied with himself. 

Tj gives him an incredulous look, as if he doesn’t believe his eyes.

“What? I know my friends like the back of my hand.” Tj chuckles at this, shaking his head at the other boy.

“I’m not gonna comment on that. Moving on, I provoke her - say she’s not as good as me or something along the lines - she wants to prove the opposite, so we play and…?”

“You play honestly, she understands you have changed, therefore she will listen to you; that way, you can apologize and we hopefully can all be friends!” he finishes his speech, a smile growing on his face. Their plan was actually pretty good and they also made a great team so there was nothing to worry about.

“You make it sound so easy I start to think it might work.” Tj says, genuinely smiling at Cyrus, 

“I promise you it will. I’m going to bring her to the gym after our last period, I’ll text you when we get there.” 

“Thank you for doing this, really.” Tj smiles at him again and he sounds so honest, it takes Cyrus off-guard.

He doesn’t even have time to formulate a response though, because Tj suddenly gets up, his eyes wide.

“I have an idea for my apology I need to work on, I have to go, bye!” he quickly announces, then sprints off to somewhere else.

“Wait, we should rehearse!” Cyrus shouts at the taller boy, but it’s too late. 

Now he’s on the swings by himself again, but this time he smiles, happy that everything is going to be alright and with a feeling of warmth in his chest.


End file.
